Power converters may be used to generate an output power signal by converting one or more aspects of an input power signal. As one example, a DC-DC power converter may convert an input DC power signal at a first voltage level into an output DC power signal at a second voltage level. As another example, an AC-DC power converter may rectify an input AC power signal into an output DC power signal. As yet another example, a DC-AC power converter may invert an input DC power signal into an output AC power signal. In some examples, a power converter may include multiple stages. For instance, a power converter may include a DC-DC stage and a DC-AC stage.